


The Beat of a Heart

by YukinoOkami



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoOkami/pseuds/YukinoOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is delighted and relieved when Inuyasha begins to respect and look-up to an inu yokai that claims to be his uncle. Influence however, is not always a good thing. When Inuyasha does the unforgivable, can Kagome overcome the obstacles of her heart to forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryuunosuken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha franchise. Only Ryuunosuken. So don't sue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Co. meet someone who claims to be Inuyasha's uncle. Will this person turn out to be friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha franchise. Only Ryuunosuken. So don't sue!
> 
> Warning for non-con scenario later in story. I'll post a warning on the chapter containing said situation.

_"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score."_

_-Maroon 5, One More Night_

Chapter One: Ryuunosuken

A young girl of 18 growled in frustration and forcibly shoved her annoying bangs back. High humidity caused her face and neck to be drenched in sweat and her hair plastered to her skin in a mighty itchy fashion. She gave her head another frustrated shake before sighting down the arrow.

She would show that stubborn baka. Of course she wasn't Kikyo. They weren't even close to being the same, not in the least. For starters, they were two completely different people. So what if they looked the same?

Her face flushed at the thought of the other girl. Kikyo belonged here; Kikyo had it all first, the Feudal Era, the Shikon no Tama, Inuyash. What was she? She was Kagome, a 18 year old who needed to prepare for high school graduation and the world of college. She was a student by day, a demon-fighting miko by night. Or, well, scratch that, she was a demon-fighting miko ninety percent of the time. Only occasionally did she attend school anymore, but that was who she was, not what she was. Kagome didn't like what she was as much.

_Funny how much it hurts being compared to someone else._

She was Kikyo's reincarnation. The newer, updated protector of the Shikon no Tama and the second to love the inu hanyou, Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed at his name. Inuyasha claimed she couldn't shoot worth a damn and constantly rubbed it in her face that Kikyo had been better. It was his fault she was out here desperately trying to practice. Yet, it was always Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Kagome had been traveling back in time for three years. Hadn't they learned she was only Kagome?

_I'm Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!_

But he still had to bring _her_ up. He knew better, and he still did it. Of course, there were probably reasons why, of that Kagome was sure. But she didn't want to think about what those reasons may be at the moment, she didn't want to care . Instead, she wanted to be mad. She didn't want to hurt, didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong. To be angry.

Sighting down the tip of the arrow she exhaled slowly and let her body relax. She tried to focus on what she was doing, but her mind wouldn't let her turn away from the reason she was here. Her anger felt palpable to her, as if she could ball it up and hit something with it. Suddenly the tip of her arrow became enshrouded with pale pink colored flames. Kagome's face turned white at the sight, but she managed held her arrow steady. The purification energy spread and quickly covered the entire arrow. Nervous, she shifted her gaze back towards the tree. If only she could just hit her target…

"Kagomeeee!" The high pitched wail was the only warning she received before an orange, furry, ball shaped object flew directly into her arms, forcing the bow away from where she had been aiming. Startled, Kagome loosened the arrow, which burrowed itself smoothly into the ground. She frowned in frustration, the tiny moving target she had set up continued to swing. Kagome could have sworn it was laughing at her.

"Oi, c'mere you little runt!" The gruff voice echoed through the clearing, again her only warning, as a flash of silver and red entered the area. "Keh, stupid wench. I told you, you couldn't shoot worth a damn." The raven haired girl glowered sullenly at the hanyou before her. Why? Why was he being such a…such a jerk? He should have known better than anyone that she was perfectly fine with an arrow. If he would just lay off she might not have to keep finding smaller and harder targets to aim for.

"I didn't ask your opinion Inuyasha."

"What was that bitch?" golden eyes turned to face her, and his claws tightened on the tail of the wailing kitsune.

"I said I didn't ask for your opinion!" she shouted at him and reached for the young kitsune in his hand. "Let him go Inuyasha."

"Keh, no, the little punk deserves it."

Kagome turned a warning glare on the hanyou. "Inuyasha…"

The half-demon ignored her because he didn't really care about her unmentioned threat. The stupid kit had dropped a bunch of his trick mushrooms on him while he'd been napping. He wouldn't relent until the kit's head hurt as much as his did.

With that thought the inu hanyou gave the kitsune a sharp thump on the head.

The kitsune cried out to Kagome. "Ow! Kagomeeee, he hit me!"

"Inuyasha, put Shippou down, now." The annoyance in her tone was thick but still not thick enough to convince Inuyasha to listen.

He thumped the kit again.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, her frustration blooming into the wonderful beginnings of a migraine. Her pain was relieved slightly at the sight of the stubborn hanyou smashing into the ground with enough force to leave a nice sized imprint in the dirt. She wanted to smirk, but it just wasn't in her. Instead, she stormed off and didn't listen to the muffled yelling of the hanyou in the dirt. Shippou, released as Inuyasha fell, hopped around in front of the hanyou long enough to stick out his tongue before taking off after Kagome.

* * *

 

Inuyasha grumbled into the ground for a while before finally deciding to shove himself back up. He knew Kagome was mad, but he hadn't quite realized how mad she was. Dusting off the sleeves of his red fire-rat haori, he muttered a few more choice curses. It was all that old hag's fault.

_Oh, and you really haven't had anything to do with it?_

_Keh! What would you know._ He growled at the stupid voice in his head.

_Quite a lot actually. Will you stop chasing her away yet?_

_I…can't. Not yet._

In a flash the silver-haired hanyou was up on his feet. His golden eyes glared at one of the nearby trees in the forest. His claws twitched, and his knuckles cracked. He briefly thought of shredding half the forest under the guise of collecting fire wood for the nearby village.

_Why do things always have to be this complicated?_

Inuyasha growled before leaping into the air and made his way back to Kaede's hut. He didn't want to keep pushing Kagome away, but he wasn't sure what else to do.

_You could just talk to her._

Things between them had been rough since Naraku's defeat. Inuyasha's growl deepened with his thoughts.

_I wonder why that is?_ The voice in his head said with a faint chuckle.

_Will you shut up already? You're really starting to piss me off._

In all honesty, Inuyasha hadn't been sure how exactly to handle the situation. He had loved Kikyo once, or so he believed, but through the course of his journey with Kagome he had learned that he cared for her more. He had slowly come to realize that what he felt for Kagome was much stronger than what he had ever felt for Kikyo. Now that Kikyo was out of the picture for good, and his promise to her fulfilled, he was free to pursue things with Kagome. But their relationship had never been easy, and the hanyou found himself too nervous around her to do anything but yell.

_And that old hag is definitely not helping matters._

The old village miko, Kaede, had been worried about Kagome. The girl's immense spiritual powers had taken the final battle with Naraku as their debut, creating quite the show. She had flatly refused to use them since. Kaede worried that Kagome's powers would build uncontrollably until the girl found herself in a dangerous situation. Kagome could become a hazard to all around her, most especially those of the demon or half-demon pusuasion. As her powers were made up of purification energy, uncontrolled they could seriously injure or kill Inuyasha, Shippou or Kirara.

_But why me?_

_Because baka, you're the only one she wouldn't be suspicious of._

Kaede requested the hanyou find a way to make Kagome use her spiritual powers. _And what better way could there possibly be then to make the girl angry? Certainly talking would_ never _work…_

_Keh! It's working though isn't it? That arrow was covered in purification energy earlier._

_Yes, but if the consequences are eating dirt, I'd rather find another way._

If only he knew how she felt about him, how she really felt about him. The last thing he wanted to do was to get all mushy and pathetic on her, only to find out she had her eye on that damn wolf demon. If only he could convince himself that she could honestly bring herself to love a half-breed like him.

_Will I ever be able to tell her how I feel?_

His claws twitched as he landed outside the hut, and he took the opportunity to dig them into the wood of the frame on his way inside. The salty smell of her tears hit him as soon as he entered the hut. _Kagome…_

"What are you crying about bitch?" he put more heat in his tone than he had intended. He winced at Kagome's face as soon as the words left his mouth.

Pain. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. The emotions plastered themselves across her face and created a very confused, sad looking Kagome. She gaped at him for a moment before looking back down at the ground to mutter. He caught the words with his hearing as he wasn't an inu hanyou for nothing.

"What was that?"

"I'm going home Inuyasha." She didn't yell. He shivered as she refused to meet his eyes as she stalked past him out the door. Four set of eyes glared at him from inside the hut.

"Really Inuyasha, don't you think that was a bit much?" His golden eyes met violet when he glanced at the monk who had spoken.

"Keh! I'm just doing what I was told to do, " he said and threw his arms over his chest. Nevertheless, Kaeda glared, too. And that stupid kitsune. And the slayer.

_Damn. I really fucked up this time, didn't I?_

_Wonder how many "sit's" she'll inflict on you this time_ , quipped the voice in his head with a snicker.

The inu hanyou growled at Kaede and met her hard glare.

"Find some other pet, I'm done with this crap." Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the hut. There was silence for a brief moment, and then the sound of trees falling met the ears of those still in the hut. Half a forest of them if the Inuyasha's rage was anything to judge.

* * *

 

Violet eyes watched the hanyou leave before turning to the older miko, "What exactly did you say to him Kaede?"

"What I told ye earlier monk. I feared Kagome's refusal to use her powers could become a problem."

"And who better to hear it from than Inuyasha," said Sango. Kirara, a small black and cream colored two-tailed cat yokai, mewed in agreement.

"If only he'd stop being so stubborn and talk to her," interjected the young kitsune. They all sighed and turned their eyes back to the mat that covered the doorway. Maybe the couple would work things out yet. Surely Inuyasha wasn't _that_ stubborn.

* * *

 

The hanyou sat in the Goshinboku gazing in the direction of the Bone Eaters well, a pout forming itself on his face.

_She_ did _say she was going home._

The hanyou sighed. Would there really be any way out of this other than to confess everything? A rumbling growl started in his chest and his scowl deepened. He didn't want to confess everything. Not yet. But maybe he could at least tell her some of it. How else would he convince her to keep coming back with ramen?

_Or to keep rubbing your ears._

The silvery dog-like ears on his head twitched at the thought. It had been a while since she'd last put her fingers on them.

Glancing around to first make sure no one else was watching, the hanyou leapt out of Goshiboku and headed down the well.

* * *

 

Kagome griped her pillow with frustration, vainly trying to fight back the tears that wanted so badly to fall. What had happened? When had everything gone so wrong?

Naraku. Things hadn't been right since their fight against Naraku.

_Fear. Pain. Death. Blood._

_An evil laugh split the air, and Inuyasha growled beneath her. She slid off the hanyou's back and readied her arrows._

" _So Inuyasha, you've found me at last have you? Too bad you've come too late." The baboon pelt fell to the ground, revealing a man with dark hair and eyes. His torso was bare, and they caught a brief glimpse of the spider mark burned on the man's back. He grinned, threw back his head, and swallowed a round pink orb. The Shikon no Tama. The jewel that had been born from Kagome's body. The jewel she had been entrusted with to protect. The jewel she had shattered, and the jewel they had struggled to complete before Naraku._

_They had failed. Now he was possibly the most powerful demon in all of Japan. They watched his body expand, contort, and explode with tentacles. Inuyasha shoved Kagome aside as one of them shot past the couple. He sliced downwards with his sword, Tessiaga, but a sharp cry of pain let him know that he was still too late._

_Kikyo, of whom Kagome was a reincarnation, who had first protected the jewel, who had first loved Inuyasha, fell. The hanyou yelled her name, and reached for her, until Naraku sent a runner towards Kagome, and Inuyasha chose to protect her instead._

_Their friends were lost. So many friends. Kikyo. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother who had been under Naraku's control until the end. Even Kagura had died, though Sessshomaru had tried to revive her with his sword, the Tenseiga._

_So much death, so much destruction._

_It wasn't until Inuyasha was unconscious with a gaping hole in his chest that Kagome had felt something shift inside her. She exploded with a bright purple light, a specter phoenix rising above her head, as she shot her final arrow into the jewel inside of Naraku._

_He couldn't stop it. The jewel had been instantly purified, and in turn, had purified Naraku, burning away his demon essence. The arrow had ended his life._

Kagome's fingers reached up to touch the pink orb that hung on a chain around her neck. Such a little thing had caused so much death and destruction. She sighed, letting her head drop to the pillow again.

Inuyasha blamed her, of that she was sure. She had been the cause of it all. The reason the jewel shattered in the first place; the reason Kikyo had been able to be revived into a half-life state; the reason Kikyo had died, yet again.

If Inuyasha hadn't needed to protect _her_ , Kikyo might still be alive. Inuyasha might still be happy. After all, Kikyo was his first love.

If only her powers had come to rise sooner in the battle, fewer lives might have been lost. And she had hated those stupid powers. They had waited until the last minute to break lose in her, and then, when she called upon them, had rendered her and the rest of the group, with the exception of Sango and Miroku, unconscious.

Kagome rolled over and clutched her pillow to her chest like it was her one life-line. She listened to the bustle of her family preparing dinner downstairs.

_What's the point of it anymore? I could simply come up with a pure wish, and the jewel would be gone. It would vanish. I wouldn't have to go through the well anymore…but…_

Pictures of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Inuyasha flickered through her head. Could she let them all go? Could she never see them again? Her eyes pricked with pain and, sobbing, she buried her face even deeper into the pillow.

How could she? She loved them all.

* * *

 

Inuyasha glanced up at the well, taking a minute to let his senses adjust. Her time was so loud and smelly. He wasn't sure his hanyou senses could ever really get used to it all. He could already smell the salt of her tears, though it was faint, distant. She was probably crying up in her room.

A flash of red and silver leapt from the well house and towards the roof of the shrine. Kagome's window was open, so he carefully went through. She hadn't noticed him yet. She was facing the wall, sobbing. His ears drooped knowing that he was the cause of her pain. He really didn't want to see her like this.

Whimpering slightly, he moved towards the girl and reached out with a clawed hand to gently rub her back. She stiffened at the touch, and his ears dropped lower, hiding in his silvery hair.

"Kagome…," he wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it. At least her crying was slowing.

"I'm sorry I'm not her," Kagome muttered into her pillow. Even with his half-demon hearing he barely understood her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She rolled over to glare at the confused hanyou.

"You don't need to lie Inuyasha. I know you'd rather be with Kikyo than me. I'm sorry I'm not good enough." She choked over her last word, and Inuyasha could smell the tears building again. He grunted, hopping down beside her on the bed and pulled her against his chest. She gasped in surprised, but didn't struggle to get free.

"Stupid wench," he muttered gruffly. If she hadn't known him, she might have thought he was angry or was insulting her again. But he was Inuyasha, the proud inu hanyou. Gruffy, if at all, was how he apologized.

He held her until her breathing steadied, and he was sure she had stopped crying. Turning her around in his lap to face him, he scowled at the sight of her tear-stained face and running nose. Wiping away the hair that was sticking to her skin with tears, he reached around behind his back and snagged a tissue from the box on her nightstand.

"Here." Again, his voice was gruff. Gods, what was he supposed to say?

_The truth baka. Tell her the truth._

_I-I can't. I'm not ready for that. Not yet._

"Kagome…"

She sniffed and looked up at him, her emotions laid bare in front of his eyes. Anytime her brown eyes met his golden ones Inuyasha would swear he could see into her soul.

"Kaede was worried when you refused to use your powers. The old hag thought they would build up and break free if you were under enough stress. Like…like with Naraku. She wanted me to get you to use your powers more, to work on control. I- " his voice faltered, and he turned away, scowling at the ground.

"It's okay Inuyasha."

He turned back, glaring at the girl. How dare she forgive him already. A soft growl issued from his throat. Too easy. She forgave too easily. He didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve any of it.

"I understand. You thought by making me angry I'd use my powers more." She smiled slightly, though it didn't meet her eyes. "Guess it worked too."

"Keh!" the hanyou glared off irritably, refusing to meet her eyes. Maybe when he did, she could see into his soul too.

"Mama's making everyone dinner. Did you want to stay for ramen?" Inuyasha's ears twitched in her direction, though he continued to stare at the rug on her floor. "Let me get cleaned up and we can go down for dinner okay?"

"Fine wench, but we're not staying for any of those 'tests' of yours. I want to be back on the other side tomorrow morning." A slight growl colored his words. Kagome nodded before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Inuyasha started down at a slender black hair that lay tangled around his fingers. It wasn't a complete resolution, but it was close. At least the damn wench would start using her powers more now, right?

_See, didn't I tell you talking wasn't that bad?_

Fighting a blush, the hanyou restrained from hitting himself in the attempt to dismantle his conscious, and stalked out onto the roof, pouting. The night air was cool and fresh, and the half-demon found he really couldn't be upset for long.

* * *

 

Inuyasha woke up feeling unusually rested. He blinked and stretched, missing the familiar feel of Goshinboku's bark against his back. Instead there was something soft. Incredibly soft.

Blinking, the hanyou sat up and looked around. The brief look of concern dissipated as he realized he was safe. He had simply fallen asleep in Kagome's bed. But wait, where was Kagome?

He was about to leap out of the bed in search for her, when a groan from the ground caught his attention. Kagome was sleeping on the floor, with her pillow from the night before and a spare blanket. Inuyasha frowned at the sleeping girl and tried to remember how they had ended up in such opposite positions.

_Ha, really, you don't remember? A blush spread swiftly across the hanyou's face._

Kagome had decided to study a little after dinner, though she had once again promised they wouldn't have to stay in her time for a test. Bored, Inuyasha had flopped down on her bed. He secretly enjoyed the contraption. It was soft, comfortable, and smelled of Kagome. Content with her close by and no longer upset, and surrounded by her smell, it hadn't taken long for Inuyasha to fall asleep.

Kagome must had decided to sleep on the floor instead of waking him. Grumbling about the stupid wench, he gently reached out, picked her up and placed her back in the bed. It was early still. They could both sleep for a few more hours. Smirk playing with his lips, he took up his familiar position against the far wall, the Tessaiga propped up beside him. A few minutes passed, and then his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

 

Kagome awoke feeling more comfortable than she had been earlier and knew that Inuyasha must have moved her to the bed. She sighed, fighting to go back to sleep. If he hadn't woken her yet to leave, then there was the chance they could get a little more rest. But then she thought of why they were both sleeping in her time, and her chest ached.

He still hadn't clarified anything. Still hadn't even said yes or no in regards to her comment about his preference of Kikyo. All he had done was provide an explanations for his actions of late. Just explained that he was being infuriating so that she would use her powers more. Which was infuriating in its own right. Why couldn't he just confronted her in the first place? Why did he had to get it in his head that pissing her off was the best way to deal with the situation?

_Because he's Inuyasha my dear…_

_Immature, stubborn baka!_

Kagome sighed again. Getting mad at him wasn't going to change anything or fix anything. She would just have to hope that maybe things would work themselves out. Hopefully Inuyasha would tell her what was going through his head cause she sure didn't know most of the time.

Kikyo. Would she ever feel confident that Inuyasha would choose her over Kikyo? Even if he chose her, Kagome, now, would it just be because Kikyo was dead and he had no other choice?

Sitting up, she glanced across her room at the sleeping hanyou. He looked so peaceful sitting there. Not at all how he slept in the feudal era. He was tense on the other side of the well. Always ready for attack. Here, though, the poor guy could finally get some rest.

He had promised to protect her. Back around when they had first met, when she'd pulled the arrow from his breast that sealed him to the Goshinboku. The arrow that Kikyo had fired when she'd though he'd betrayed her. Things had been rocky at first, but he had eventually said he would protect her. But would he really always be there? Surely he'd tire of her and move on. No, that was stupid. Kagome shook her head. He was Inuyasha, and she trusted him. Trusted him more than anyone else. Of course he would always protect her.

She had told him once that she would stay by his side, but what if he didn't want to be with her anymore? Now that the jewel was complete, she didn't have any real reason to keep going back. They didn't have to keep finding shards of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku was dead. What was keeping her in the feudal era?

_I can't let go. I love them all too much._

_You'd choose them over your own family, wouldn't you?_

_I….yes, I would._

Granted, the hanyou hadn't mentioned her time-travelling since the jewel had been retrieved. Maybe, despite his attitude problems, he really didn't mind having her around. Then again, she wasn't so sure she'd leave even if he did have a problem with her. The others were practically her family too.

So lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the half-demon was awake and looking curiously at her.

_If it comes down to it, how will I be able to say goodbye?_

She heard the gentle rustle of fire-rat and looked up as Inuyasha stood before her, hand held out for her to take.

"C'mon Kagome. We've got stuff to do, and I already told you we're not staying here." She nodded, accepting his hand, and getting to her feet. Would he ask her to leave? Would he turn away from her, despite her trust and his promises? Kagome wasn't sure.

"Just let me get dressed and brush my teeth." The hanyou nodded, before heading out the window and into the waiting branches of Goshiboku. Kagome knew he would wait there until she was ready, only coming down to offer to carry her bag. She smiled sadly as she shut the window behind him, grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

They would have to talk, as much as they both avoided it. Eventually, they would have to talk.

* * *

 

"I'll be back again soon mama!" Kagome said as she hurried out the door. Her mother's voice followed her, wishing her and her friends well. Inuyasha met her at the base of Goshinoku, just like she knew he would, hand outstretched for her bag. Kagome handed it to him with a small smile, and together they walked to the well house. The girl felt herself relax as the time slip opened and carried them 500 years into the past.

Before their feet touched the earth, however, Inuyasha was already growling. His hand went to Tessaiga, his other arm moving Kagome behind him. She grumbled about being shoved around in such a confined space but didn't argue. For Inuyasha to act this way, it could only mean one thing - a demon.

The world was silent for a moment but then erupted into noise. A creature roared. Kagome could vaguely hear Sango yelling "Hiraikotsu!" as she often did when releasing her giant bone boomerang. There was more yelling, and Inuyasha was hauling her up out of the well, keeping himself between her and the demon. She caught sight of it through a lock of his hair.

Dragon. She tried not to think of the last time Inuyasha had fought a dragon.

The Tessaiga had been broken in a fight with one of Naraku's incarnations, Goshinki. The breaking of the blade had released Inyasha's demon blood. In order to seal it and keep him from losing control, his sword had been repaired with his own fang. The blade had been too heavy though, and so Inuyasha had needed to fight and defeat his father's old enemy, Ryukotsusei. He had won, but barely, nearly getting killed several times in the process, and even having lost control of his yokai blood once or twice.

Dragons were tougher than most demons. Their hide was nearly impenetrable. The last dragon had been the undoing of Inuyasha's father, a full blooded inu yokai. Kagome tried to keep herself together as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and ran into combat.

* * *

 

Inuyasha smirked as he rushed towards the creature. Leaping into the air, he swung his transformed sword downwards, releasing the 'Wind Scar'. He paused as he landed, waiting to see if the dragon survived. There was a snorting sound before the creature roared and lunged out of the dust that had been blown up from Inuyasha's attack. Its teeth just managed to snag the hanyou's leg.

Inuyasha winced as the teeth pierced the bone in his calf and growled dangerously. The dragon made a chewing motion, causing the half-demon to shout in pain. He heard Kagome calling his name, and was dimly aware of Sango attempting to distract the dragon into fighting her. Blood ran down his leg and up towards his thigh as he hung partially upside-down from the side of the dragon's mouth. Just what he needed.

The hanyou coated his claws in his blood and, yelling his battle-cry "Blades of Blood!" threw his attack directly into the dragon's left eye. The beast snarled and threw the hanyou. Inuyasha hit a tree with a sickening crack. He didn't move.

* * *

 

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as he was thrown across the clearing, and again as he didn't recover. She moved to run towards him, but the dragon stopped her with a foot. Pressed into the dirt, Kagome struggled to breathe. Sango and Miroku rushed into action, attacking the dragon. Ignoring Kagome for a second, the creature lashed out with its tail and knocked both the slayer and her demon cat, Kirara, away. The monk was pinned under another foot. Shippou had run, and Kagome could just see him in the corner of her eye, trying to revive Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…why isn't he moving?_

_You saw what that thing did to him. He's probably pretty injured._

_You don't think he's…_

_Dead?_

Kagome shuddered.

_I don't know._

The dragon lowered its head towards Kagome, and she felt its hot sticky breath on the back of her neck.

"The Jewel. Where is it human? I desire the jewel." Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain of the dragon's claws and for once, wished desperately she had control over her powers.

Roaring again in frustration, the dragon's head snaked forward. "If you wont tell me then I'll just have to eat you!" Kagome's mind blanked with panic and she froze, her eyes squeezing shut against the inevitable.

_Inuyasha!_

There was a shout, and instead of feeling sharp dragon teeth coming down on her, instead she felt something akin to…rain? The pressure on her chest lifted and she found she could breathe easier.

O _h god, don't think about it._

A drop drifted into her vision. It was red. Blood.

_Ew ew ew ew ew ew!_

_I told you not to think about it._

Kagome gritted her teeth against the warm liquid that had showered her. At least she was alive. At least they had survived. There was a dull thud beyond her vision, and the sound of a blade being wiped clean and then inserted into a sheath. Inuyasha? He usually made more noise than that. Where were his hot angry words to the dragon. Why wasn't he checking on her to make sure she was okay? Kagome blinked and slowly dragged her sore body into a sitting position—

She froze. The figure before them looked so familiar, and then, not quite the same.

He looks almost just like Sesshomaru, only older. A lot older.

The demon turned golden eyes onto the girl, and she flinched. Though Sesshomaru had changed some in the past 3 years, when Kagome had first met him, he had been anything but friendly. Cold and indifferent, the full blooded inu yokai had been very persistent in the idea of taking out his 'half-breed' younger brother, Inuyasha.

Shivering, she glanced over towards Inuyasha, but he was still lying motionless on the ground. Shippou cowered beside the hanyou, but looked up at the newcomer with wide eyes.

Sango was out cold. Kirara too, though Kagome didn't think they were in as serious shape as Inuyasha was. Miroku met her eyes from across the field, his hand reaching for the prayer beads that he had long since stopped wearing. They waited for a move, anything, that would give them an idea of the intent of the demon before them.

"I'm looking for Inuyasha, the half-demon. Tell me woman, is that he?" The inu yokai asked, indicating the silver and red mess on the opposite side of the clearing. Before she could answer another voice did for her.

"What the fuck do you want to know that for, bastard?" Inuyasha had woken up, and propped himself up on his arms to glare at the stranger

The demon turned hard yellow eyes on Inuyasha, looking him over for a moment.

"Considering I just saved your bitch from being eaten by the dragon, I think you owe _me_ an answer first." The words held no emotion, but Kagome got the impression the stranger was starting to get irritated.

Inuyasha's eyes met hers, frantic, concerned—she realized that he hadn't really seen her until just then. He hadn't noticed how close she was to the stranger, and was just now seeing the red blood that covered her. She could hear him growling quite clearly, though he didn't run to her as he normally would have. She had seen the dragon bite his leg, but hadn't known how bad it was. Not to mention the crack that he had made when he hit the tree. Kagome didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. Who's asking?" he finally grumbled to the stranger, defeated. The inu youkai simply nodded at him.

"My name is Ryuunosuken. Your father, the late Inu no Taisho, was my brother. Making me, your uncle." The demon quirked an eyebrow at the hanyou, waiting to see what he would do with the information.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. Kagome didn't blame him for not wanting to trust the stranger. As a hanyou he'd been tormented by demons and humans alike for being what he was-a freak most of them called him. An abomination. Not worthy of life.

His brother Sesshomaru had once felt that way too, and had considered it his duty to rid of world of such a disgrace. But he had failed numerous times, and eventually he had slowly made his way down the path of change, even going so far as to fight side-by-side with his brother at Naraku's fall. It would probably still take him another century or two to finally change his mind, but he was getting there, and that said a lot.

"So," Inuyasha's voice interrupted her thoughts and she quickly looked up at the two demons. "What the hell should I care?"

The strange inu yokai laughed, his emotions breaking through the cold barrier that his face had been before. He grinned down at the hanyou, and the party was shocked into silence by the change that had overcome the demon.

"No reason really, but there were some things he wished for me to impart to his young son. I'm offering to give you information Inuyasha, you can take it or leave it as you will. Consider it a gift in the memory of my brother." He turned to Kagome, and reached out a hand, grabbing her gently on the arm and hauled her to her feet. She eyed Ryuunosuken warily, but his smile looked warm and genuine. He dusted her off and sent her in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Here, woman, go tend to your mate. I can smell his blood from here." Kagome felt her face turn scarlet, but didn't say anything as she walked towards Inuyasha.

The hanyou, for his part growled, "She ain't my mate you dense flea bag."

Kagome ducked her head as she approached him, feeling both angry and hurt at Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha for his part, refused to meet her eyes and glared at Ryuunosuken.

"How do I know you won't try to kill one of us?" he ground out, scowl becoming a nearly permanent feature on his face.

"I will give you my word Inuyasha, and my fang." Reaching long-fingered and surprisingly delicate hands down he untied his obi and released the katana and sheath.

Wordlessly he approached Inuyasha with the blade and bowing, he placed the sheathed weapon on the ground near the hanyou. Inuyasha glared at the weapon before nodding.

"Will you give us a moment to recuperate Ryuunosuken-sama? I believe you came upon us at a rather bad time and we need to tend our injuries." Miroku spoke up, from his place beside Sango. The inu yokai turned to face him, seeing him as if for the first time.

"Yes, I will withdraw farther into the woods. Find me when you are done." And with that he was gone. Inuyasha still refused to meet Kagome's eyes. She tugged gently as his haori sleeve, while Shippou huddled as close to her leg as he could get.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" The hole through his leg was ragged, gaping, even she could see it through the torn cloth. Bit of splintered bone were sticking painfully in the wound.

"Keh! Of course I'm fine wench." He paused for a second, and then, "Gods Kagome, you reek." Kagome flinched, her fingers digging into the ground. He was lucky he was injured, or she might have considered subduing him. She knew anger was his way when he was uncomfortable, sorry, or didn't know what else to do, but that didn't mean that it didn't upset her. The hanyou still would not meet her eyes.

On the other side of the cleaning, Miroku and a now conscious Kirara were helping Sango to her feet. Kagome glanced towards the well, seeing her bag for the first time since the attack. She had forgotten that Inuyasha had even been carrying it. He must have dropped it when he launched them out of the well. Not wanting to disturb the hanyou, or leave for fear she might not be welcomed back, she got Shippou's attention and pointed to her bag. Nodding quickly the little kitsune rushed to bring her bright yellow bag over to her and Inuyasha. The hanyou didn't comment. Still staring off in the direction the demon had left in. Kagome could practically see the gears turning in his head. She unzipped the bag slowly, watching for any signs of…well, anything. His ears twitched back to her, but he didn't say a word as she piled her medical supplied out on the grass beside them.

"Um, Inuyasha, I'm going to need to clean your leg now. Okay?" He grunted, but didn't voice a reply. Pulling up the leg of his hakama, careful of his wounds, she cleared the torn fabric away. A few pieces of fire-rat stuck in in the hole, and she peeled them away carefully, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. Grabbing her medical supplies, she began to do what she could to clean the wound and pick out the few fragments of shattered bone. Through it all Inuyasha said nothing, the occasional twitching of his ears the only sign of his discomfort.

She didn't bother him again until she requested he roll over so she could clean the other side where the dragon's teeth had connected. He did so without complaint or word, and Kagome found herself getting increasingly annoyed with the hanyou. It wasn't her fault that Ryuunosuken had assumed they were mates, so why was he taking it out on her? He was such a jerk sometimes.

Wound clean and dressed she sat back, repacking her supplied in her bag. Inuyasha ignored her to catch Sango's eye at the rest of the group strode over to meet them.

"Hey, Sango, could I borrow Kirara?" he asked quietly. Kagome strained to hear him, even though she sat right beside him. The slayer nodded and Kirara instantly transformed into a large, roaring cat. Using his arms, his one good leg, and Ryuunosuken's sword, Inuyasha pulled himself up on the fire-cat's back. Kagome sighed heavily; glad to know that his back hadn't been broken like she'd worried.

"Right." He said, looking them all over, before turning to the forest. Without another word Inuyasha and Kirara took off into the sky. Kagome stared mutely after, concern and hurt radiating her features. Sango glared after the hanyou, and Miroku shook his head slowly. They didn't say anything to Kagome as it had all been said before.

They turned and left the clearing together and headed for the village and Kaede's hut. Kagome found herself wishing to turn back, and return down the well to her home. At least there she could get a bath. Instead she'd have to make-do with the stream near the village. Normally it would be too cool, but with all the heat they'd been getting lately, it would be nice to relax and cool off. As they neared the village Kagome veered off, heading for the stream. Slayer, monk and kitsune allowed her to go, secretly glad to lose the accompanying smell of dragon guts.

Kagome dropped her bag on a rock as she neared the water, and plopped down quickly beside it. So much had happened. She'd started to think that maybe she'd lost him. That maybe he'd been killed or at least severely injured by the dragon. And then his reaction over the yokai calling them mates…that stated his opinion pretty loud and clear. Not to mention he hadn't even bothered to ask if she was okay.

She growled, her fists clenched. She didn't want to cry over him. She was tired of crying.

_Why does it have to hurt so much?_

_That's what love does sweetie. It wouldn't hurt if you didn't care._

She didn't notice the strong arms that wrapped against her until she felt the gentle rumbling against her back. Inuyasha pulled her back against him, and though he grimaced slightly as she slid over his leg, he didn't voice a word of complaint. The girl stilled as the growling hanyou buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She wasn't sure what to do exactly. He had never done anything quite so intimate. A small part of her panicked at his closeness and she considered shoving him away, but his warm breath on her neck was doing funny things to her insides. She looked around, not quite sure what the hanyou was up to, or what she should do. She struggled weakly, as if to move away, but stopped when his arms tightened even harder against her.

"I'm sorry." Kagome stilled, even her breathing slowed. Had he…had he actually apologized?

_I…I think so._

"Inuyasha?" she asked, uncertain. What was with him?

"I-I….I thought I'd lost you Kagome. When that dragon took me out, I knew I wouldn't be able to protect you. Then, when I saw you, covered in blood, and Ryuunosuken standing there, I thought…" he shuddered against her, and she reached her hand up to stroke one of his ears, hoping to comfort him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kagome." She relaxed against him, not really wanting to fight the warmth of his arms around her. She felt something wet on her neck near where his face was buried. Was he…?

_I think he's crying. Better not mention it though. You know how it would hurt his pride._

"It's okay Inuyasha, really. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you anyway. How is your leg?" He glanced up at her with abnormally bright eyes.

"Keh! It's fine wench. It'll be healed in a day or two."

"You can't walk on it can you? That's why you asked for Kirara…"

He grunted, but didn't say anything. Kagome decided to change the subject.

"Where's Ryuunosuken?"

"I led him back to Kaede's under the promise that he wouldn't harm any of the humans in the village." He paused, his hand dropping from her to finger the second sword at his waist. "I'm…I don't know what to do about him Kagome. I'm not sensing any ill intentions at all. And he's so…open. Not at all like that bastard brother of mine." Kagome shrugged, switching her hands to rub his other ear. The gentle rumbling in his chest started up again.

"I don't know either. I guess the best we can do is keep an eye on him, and see what he has to say. He _did_ save me. The least we can do is offer him that."

Inuyasha grunted again, turning back to the girl in his arms and pulling her tighter against him.

"Wench?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You really do stink."

"…"

* * *

 

**Ryuunosuken** \- From Japanese _龍_ _(ryuu)_ "dragon" or _隆_ _(ryuu)_ "noble, prosperous" combined with _之_ _(no)_ "of" and _介_ _(suke)_ "forerunner, herald".

 


	2. Breaking the Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha has a long talk with his Uncle, and learns some things he never knew about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha franchise. Only Ryuunosuken. So don't sue!

_Smiling faces sometimes pretend to be your friend_  
Smiling faces show no traces of the evil that lurks within  
Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
They don't tell the truth

_-"Smiling Faces Sometimes" by Undisputed Truth_

Chapter 2: Breaking the Bonds

Inuyasha waited on the roof of Kaede's hut for Kagome to return from her bath. He hoped the silly wench wouldn't take too long. They needed to figure out what this Ryuunosuken guy was all about. His ears twitched and aimed backwards, but he couldn't catch much from inside the hut. Either they were talking incredibly quietly, or weren't talking at all. Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure, but was willing to bet on the latter situation.

The soft scent of flowers drifted in his direction and he sat up, catching sight of Kagome as she walked towards the hut. Her damp raven-colored hair blowing gently in the summer breeze.

_She really is lovely._

**_Wanna put that tongue back in your mouth now, dog?_ **

_Shut up. No one asked your opinion._

**_I know. That's why you do ninety percent of the stupid things you do._ **

Kagome caught his gaze and smiled, the scowl melting from his features as quick as it had shown up. He leapt down from the roof, careful to keep the weight off his leg as he landed. He smirked at the impressed look on the miko's face. He knew it looked like he had barely even injured his leg. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch though. And he was fairly certain he could smell the blood leaking through the bandage. Aside from this little show in front of the stranger, he would have to take things pretty easy from here on out.

Inuyasha led the way into the hut, Kagome following after. Everyone else was already there. Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Miroku were huddled in a far corner, staring suspiciously at Ryuunosuken as he downed a bowl of Kaede's stew. The old miko was busying herself pouring bowls for the rest of the company. No one said a word as they entered. Kagome moved to sit next to Sango and Inuyasha placed himself between the girl and Ryuunosuken, just in case the inu youkai really wasn't as friendly as he had claimed.

"So," started Miroku, as he helped himself to some of Kaede's stew, "what brings you here Ryuunosuken-sama?" The inu youkai blinked at the monk, but explained again anyway.

"There were some things that Inuyasha's father wished me to pass down to him in the event of his death. I am simply here to bring the hanyou these messages and help him learn a little more of the father he didn't have the chance to know."

"You are his uncle, are you not?"

"Yes monk, his late father was my brother."

"Then what has taken you so long to approach Inuyasha? After all, his father has been dead for quite a while."

"I lost track of him when he was younger. After Sesshomaru kicked him out, the whelp made himself rather difficult to track. I was always one step behind, with the benefits of occasionally being called off from my search to help his elder brother fight his battles. Around fifty years ago, I heard a rumor that Inuyasha had died. It wasn't until Sesshomaru told me of the battle against Naraku that I realized the pup was still alive." Inuyasha scowled at the youkai from across the room. He didn't like being called a pup.

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, before speaking up again. "Most of the full demons we have come across, Sesshomaru included, have been somewhat…condescending towards Inuyasha for his half-demon status and his heritage. Does this not bother you Ryuunosuken-sama?" The full demon twitched, but held the monk's gaze.

"Please, call me Ryuu. I find my full name both formal and stifling." He sighed and looked at Inuyasha intently.

"I find nothing wrong with Inuyasha being a hanyou. I think he is, in a way, gifted. His human side gives him a strength that full demons can never really know. It allows him to connect with others in a way that a full youkai cannot." Miroku looked like he was about to ask another question, when Ryuu suddenly stood. The demon approached Kaede and handed her his empty bowl.

"I thank you for the food Kaede-sama." He bowed slightly and moved towards the door of the hut. His golden eyes met Inuyasha's, and then took in the rest of the group. "You all have much to discuss, I'm sure. I will leave you to it. Young miko? You may wish to rebandage the hanyou's wound…" with that, he was gone, leaving a very sour half-demon to glare at the monk.

"What the hell Miroku? We're you trying to drive him off or something?"

"I was simply trying to learn of his intentions Inuyasha."

"Keh! I figured that much out earlier, besides his intentions don't concern you." Miroku turned a hard look at Inuyasha, but the inu hanyou ignored it. Growling, he hefted himself to his feet and leapt out the door. The group watched him go, but didn't move to follow him. Kagome edged closer to Kaede and whispered something to her. The old lady nodded, and then they too got up and left the hut. Sango looked curiously at Miroku, who still looked thoughtful.

"What is it Miroku?"

"It could have been his irritation at his 'formal' name, but when I questioned his feelings towards Inuyasha's half-demon heritage, Ryuu-sama seemed a little uneasy." Sango nodded, and they both looked towards the door to the hut, features twisted in concern.

* * *

 

The room lightened slightly as the sun began to rise in the sky. Holding her breath, and hoping she wouldn't wake the slumbering hanyou, Kagome quickly gathered her things and left the hut.

It was cool outside and promised to be a good day. The birds were just starting to sing. She stopped to slip into her shoes and shoulder her bow and quiver of arrows, before setting off towards the meadow near the well. She couldn't help but glance around as she walked and wondered where Ryuunosuken had disappeared to.

Inuyasha had returned shortly after he had left, unable to find the inu youkai anywhere. His irritation had grown upon realizing Kagome was also missing from the hut, though he relaxed when Sango assured him that Kagome had left with Kaede.

Despite agreeing with the houshi's questions, Inuyasha had been reserved that night. Presumably preoccupied with Ryuu's disappearance.

Kagome didn't think the youkai had gone very far. She was sure he was still around, just giving them time to regroup like he had before after the fight with the dragon. When he would choose to return though, she didn't know.

Puffing slightly from her brisk walk, she finally reached the meadow. Kaede was there already. She had set up a few targets, but nothing else. She smiled as the young girl drew closer? "Are ye ready to start?"

"Yes."

* * *

 

Inuyasha awoke with a start, noticing instantly that Kagome's scent was faint, and quickly fading from the hut. Panicked, he grabbed for his sword and rushed out the door, only to stop as he collided with something rather hard.

"Hey, watch it pup. What's the hurry?" The hanyou looked up into similar gold eyes and realized that Ryuu had returned.

"Kagome's gone. I have to find her before trouble does."

The youkai chuckled and shook his head. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. She is with the old miko Kaede, near the meadow where I found you." Inuyasha visibly relaxed. If Kagome was with Kaede then she would be safe.

"Come, take a walk with me." Inuyasha nodded and followed.

* * *

 

Sweat beaded off Kagome as she struggled to coat the pebble in her hand with her miko powers. It had seemed so much easier when she had been angry. It had just happened, wasn't even something she had to control. But now, now when she wished, she couldn't do it. She gritted her teeth as Kaede gave her a critical glare.

"Ye aren't even trying Kagome. I thought ye wanted to learn to protect thyself. To protect the others?" Kagome felt her anger build as she closed her eyes against the older miko's words. She did want this. She wanted to be more useful. She didn't want to feel like she was always in the way, like she was helpless; like she was useless. Internally, she searched every corner of her mind and looked for anything that could help.

_What's that…?_

_There!_

It was a barrier of sorts. With glee the girl pushed against it, feeling strong, smooth walls. She shoved harder, and harder, yet it still wouldn't give. Finally, with a yell, she threw herself at the strange wall inside her mind.

It broke. Her eyes flew open as her body and hands flooded with power. The pebble flamed a brilliant purple, and then went abruptly dark as Kagome's eyes closed, and she collapsed.

* * *

 

Inuyasha looked up as he felt a surge of power, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end. He had felt power like that only once before, when they were fighting Naraku.

_Kagome…_

Concern radiated his features and he turned to run off. A solid arm spun him back to face an irritated looking inu youkai.

"Inuyasha, your bitch is fine. Can you please pay attention?" The hanyou's ears flattened, his trademark scowl forming on his face as he shoved his hands deep into his fire rat haori. He hoped Kagome was alright. The power surge concerned him, but if she was with Kaede, maybe it was intentional? Maybe the wench was finally using those powers of hers. Inuyasha stalked after Ryuu, still pouting.

They reached the river and Ryuu stopped, staring intently at the water. He motioned for the hanyou to sit. Inuyasha grumbled before settling down on the ground. He waited for the youkai to say something, but Ryuu was oddly silent as he watched the water. The impatient hanyou shifted on the ground, grumbling to himself, before shooting an irritated look at Ryuu.

"Spit it out will you? What were you gonna tell me about my father?" He growled as Ryuu simply blinked, his gaze never leaving the water.

"Your father was a brave demon for what he did, for going against society, against his entire kingdom, for the woman he loved. He wasn't the first to take a human mate, but he was the first of such high standing, the first taiyoukai to love a human, and love her openly. Many hated him for it and many thought him weak. But he was strong, too. Strong enough to defy an entire people, to follow his heart." He paused, thoughtful gaze turning to the hanyou beside him. The hanyou rolled his eyes. He'd heard this before.

"You love her, do you not, Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha recoiled as if struck, gazing warily at the demon next to him.

"The miko, Kagome. Do you wish to make her your mate Inuyasha?"

"Keh." Muttered the hanyou as he looked away, his cheeks flushing red. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?" he growled, fingering the hilt of his sword. Maybe he could just kill this bastard. Then he wouldn't have to listen to his dribble about Kagome.

It didn't matter how he felt about her. Didn't matter that he did love her. She'd never want to be with a half-breed like him. And even if she did…it would be better for her if she had nothing to do with him. If she reduced herself to being with him she'd be tainted, no longer pure. He didn't think, as selfish as he was, that he could do that to her.

"Stop pushing her away." Inuyasha glanced up, confusion and curiosity in his gaze. Ryuu sighed and looked directly at the half-demon beside him.

"I've seen the way she looks at you Inuyasha. She loves you. When you pushed her away back in the clearing, after I mistakenly called her your mate, it hurt her. We don't hurt our mates."

The hanyou shook his head.

"You don't understand. I'm not…I'm just a hanyou." Ryuu laughed, a sharp barking sound that startled Inuyasha.

"You are just fine for her Inuyasha. It's only your own insecurities that lead you to believe you are not. She has chosen you, and you have chosen her. Why beat around the bush?" Ryuu looked out at the water again, a strange look in his eyes. "You have a gift Inuyasha. You are a half-demon. You can fight with the strength and determination of a full demon and love with the heart of a human. You can draw strength from both sides. Instead of weak, this makes you powerful."

Inuyasha joined Ryuu in looking out at the water, his countenance thoughtful. Hadn't Kagome said the same thing about his hanyou status? That he was better than either human or demon because he shared the blood of both?

"Why are you telling me this?" his voice sounded raw to his ears, though he didn't know why.

"Because Inuyasha, you are the son of my brother, and I should like to see you have some happiness in your life." The hanyou growled, his claws twitching in the grass beside him. He was happy enough without the Inu meddling in his affairs.

**_You really have to admit, he makes a good point._ **

_Keh_!

"Talk to her Inuyasha. Tell her how you fell, and see what she does. Do not be a coward and hide your feelings. You are hurting more than yourself in just this matter." Inuyasha nodded. He was facing the river, but his gaze had turned inward.

"Inuyasha? There is something you should know though…" the hanyou looked up, wondering what else his uncle would impart on him.

"If you should take this girl as your mate, your youkai will guide you until the ceremony is complete. There is something however, that is not instinctive and unique to you alone.

Should your full demon blood take over while you mate her, you will have a hanyou child. If you are yourself, your child will be that of a half-demon and a human. If you mate her on your human night, your child will be a human."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, grateful for the knowledge, but embarrassed all the same. He was sure of one thing though. He would never have a hanyou child. He couldn't wish his life on anyone, much less a pup of his own. And he would never let his full demon self near Kagome again. He hadn't hurt her on his previous transformations, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't hurt her should he transform again. Especially since he lost a little bit more of his soul every time he transformed.

The hanyou had once wanted the jewel to become a full demon, but now that he had seen what he would become, he found he wanted nothing to do with the jewel or his father's demon blood.

"I told you I would tell you of your father Inuyasha." Dog-like ears perked in the direction of the youkai's voice. Though his gaze remained on the water before them, his suddenly rigid posture belayed his concentration.

"Your father was a great demon, however he was not perfect. In many ways I find myself wishing to undo his mistakes." Confused golden-eyes bored holes in the side of Ryuu's head.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's tone was harsh, and he found his hand slipping to the sword at his hip. Too often had Inuyasha himself been called his father's mistake…

"Calm yourself hanyou, I have already told you I intend no harm. Though the information I bear about your father may do just as much as my claws." The full demon sighed and briefly met Inuyasha's eyes.

"Your father was less than perfect in where his interests lay. Once his first and true mate died he was never really the same. Even after taking your mother to mate, he was hardly himself again." Inuyasha stiffened, releasing a low growl. The story he had been told had been quite a different one. _His_ mother, not Sesshomaru's had been his father's true mate.

_What the hell is he on about?_

"You father's greatest fault however lay in his disloyalty and inability to cope with the loss of Sesshomaru's mother." The hanyou's growled deepened, his pained thoughts turning to his human mother.

_But Sesshomaru always told me he was honorable. This can't be…_

"It pains me to have to inform you of this, but it is a truth you must know. Your father failed to remain loyal to your human mother during their time together. I often heard him referencing their time together as mere entertainment. I can never forget the countless times I saw the pain and hurt in Izayoi's eyes, and felt it my duty to inform you of your father's transgress—"

"Enough!" Inuyasha shot to his feet, fists clenched so hard Ryuu could easily smell the blood from where his claws bit into his palms. The hanyou was oddly still, though he felt like shaking in his rage. The youkai could not see the hanyou's eyes, as they were hidden by silver bangs, but something told him if he could, he would see gold rimmed in red.

"Why has no one ever told me of this?" bit out Inuyasha, his teeth grinding together as he spoke. "Myoga, Sesshomaru, even some of the servernts at the court. They all led me to believe father had been honorable. That he had chosen my mother to mate, not Sesshomaru's bitch mother."

_This has to be a lie! Could I really believe this stranger over everyone else?_

Ryuu nodded, seeming to think over the hanyou's question before answering. "I cannot speak for the servants or Myoga, but I believe Sesshomaru wished to keep the information from you. Not for the pain it would cause, but for fear of what you might do upon finding out. He thinks highly of the late InuTaisho, and his heritage is a point of pride. He may also have wished to use the information against you now that your fight against Naraku is over." The hanyou flinched and looked up, meeting Ryuu's gaze. The youkai couldn't help a slight smirk. He had been right. The half-demon's eyes were lined with red.

"You mean Sesshomaru wishes to break the truce?"

Ryuu nodded sharply. "I have long since stopped following your brother at court. I believed his betrayal of you to be imminent and wished to aid you as best I could against him. I'm not sure what his plan was, but I believe it involved public humiliation in front of the court. He would use the information about your father against you, to make you appear nothing but a weak and pathetic half-breed."

Inuyasha's snarled, his whole frame vibrating with rage. Ragged purple stripes appeared on his cheeks and his aura flared dramatically. Ryuu looked back out at the water, but his frame stiffened at the feel of Inuyasha's increasing demonic aura.

"You are not alone Inuyasha." The half-demon turned his angry eyes to Ryuu then, mouth open to ask what the hell he was talking about when—

The power flare, so much like the previous one, made the hanyou jump, his aura dissipating almost as quick as it had grown. Swearing furiously he took off towards the well, not caring if Ryuu would try to stop him again. He _had_ to make sure Kagome was alright. Talks of his bastard father and half-brother could wait.

* * *

 

Kagome blinked as consciousness slowly returned to her. Her vision swam but slowly she was able to make out the form of Kaede looking down at her. A migraine bloomed behind her eyes, and she rubbed her head as she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked as the older miko handed her a waterskin. Kagome swallowed the cool liquid gratefully, her throat feeling hot and sore.

"Ye finally tapped into thy powers Kagome. Ye were however, overcome, and fell unconscious."

Kagome shook her head and immediately regretted the action as the world spun around her and her stomach lurched uncomfortably. Kaede offered her a hand and helped her slowly to her feet.

"The first time will be the hardest. Since ye have managed to call them once, thy powers shall become easier to use again. Ye may wish to try and use less next time though." Said the old woman with a laugh. Kagome wiped the now cool sweat from her brown and shivered. She eyed Kaede warily, unsure if she honestly wanted to continue the instruction for the day.

But her thoughts returned to how helpless she had been during the fight with the dragon, how she could do nothing to help Inuyasha or Miroku and Sango. She wouldn't allow that again. Learning to use her powers, as much as she disliked them, would give her strength; the strength to protect herself.

Kaede handed her another pebble. Now that she knew what to look for it was much easier to find the barrier in her mind. Breaking it however, was just as difficult, if not harder than the first time. The old miko beside her said nothing as she watched the young girl intently.

In an effort to use less of her powers, Kagome tried to gently shove the mental barrier. It still refused to budge. Finally she was once again forced to throw herself at it. She felt it crack and bend. Triumphant she shoved into it again. Power shot out, flooding her body and the pebble. Kagome's stomach rolled and bucked. Her lungs heaved for air as sweat coated her pale skin. She felt both unbearably hot and cold at the same time, and was sure for several moments that she would die. Despite sinking to her knees on the hard ground she managed to keep her eyes open. She would not, could not faint again.

* * *

 

Ryuu overtook Inuyasha as he ran for the meadow. The hanyou gave the youkai a look as he sped past, and Ryuu nodded in return. They weren't far off; Inuyasha could just make out Kaede's form in the field, standing over someone kneeling on the ground.

 _Kagome_! Inuyasha let loose a feral snarl as he pushed himself harder, straining to reach the girl and assure himself that she was alright. Ryuu reached the glade first, but stopped while he was still rather far from Kagome. It would not be wise to get between an inu and their perceived mate. Inuyasha rushed to her side, unaware of the ragged purple stripes that had re-appeared on his cheeks and the red that rimmed his eyes. Gingerly he reached out and brushed the hair from her pale face before gently grasping her shoulder.

"Kagome?" She groaned in response and blinked at the hanyou before turning away from him and vomiting on the ground. He held her hair back from her face and growled at Kaede.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking, you old hag?" Ryuu kept carefully away from the trio, not wishing to accidentally provoke Inuyasha's anger towards himself. Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha, her body convulsing with shivers. The hanyou pulled her closer towards him, cradling her head against his chest. He was about to shout again at Kaede when an all too familiar youkai pinged against his consciousness. He turned to Ryuu, his snarl growing deeper. The youkai frowned, wondering how he could have drawn Inuyasha's ire.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou's eyes fixed on the figured behind Ryuu. It was his half-brother, Sesshomaru. The demon paused and seemed to take in the situation before his gaze fixed on Ryuu. With a roar his eyes bled scarlet and his jaw elongated. Power whirled around him and soon, it was not the humanoid Sesshomaru standing behind Ryuu, but a large white demonic dog. The dog let out another roar before charging at Ryuu. The defending inu youkai just barely had time to avoid Sesshomaru's massive jaws. He was however, not quite fast enough. A paw caught him and flung him hard into a tree.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha helped Kagome to her knees and handed her over to Kaede as Ryuu was hit. He stood slowly and drew both swords form their sheaths. Running towards Sesshomaru he executed a summersault over the dog's head and landed in front of Ryuu. He tossed the youkai's sword towards him before pointing Tessaiga at his brother.

"I don't know why the fuck you're here asshole, but this shit ends now. Ryuu's told me everything, and I swear I will fucking kill you this time." Raising the blade he brought it down with a vicious cry, a cry that drowned out Sesshomaru's snarls.

"Windscar!" Sesshomaru leapt sideways, his hind leg knocking hard into Kaede and Kagome. A yelp of pain reached Inuyasha's ears and his eyes became a little redder.

"You'd better get the fuck out of here now Sesshomaru." He should have seen this betrayal coming, should have known that his brother would only put aside his disgust for so long to keep their truce. The hanyou raised his sword again and brought it down to deal his brother a vicious blow across his chest. The great dog yelped and retreated, eyes flickering from the half-demon to the youkai behind him. As Ryuu got to his feet and raised his own sword beside Inuyasha, Sesshomaru shook his head and backed off, turning into a ball of light. Inuyasha didn't lower Tessaiga until the light had faded off into the horizon.

Once his brother was, beyond a doubt, gone, the hanyou dropped his sword and rushed towards the humans. Kaede was painfully struggling to her feet, bruises already forming on her old skin. Kagome lay on the ground, clutching her arm close to her body. She felt strong arms warp around her pull her up against a hard chest.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She whimpered in response as he accidentally bumped her elbow. Brow furrowed in concern the hanyou reached a very quick decision.

"Kagome's hurt. I'm gonna take her back to her ti—er, home. Kaede, will you take Ryuu back to the village? He may be injured from the tree." The youkai laughed at Inuyasha's comment and gently picked up the older woman, holding her bridal style.

"I think you phrased that backwards Inuyasha. Lady Kaede has surely sustained wounds from that clumsy ass. I will carry her safely back to the village and tend to her wounds." Inuyasha eyed him for a moment, noticing the unsheathed sword at the youkai's hip, before he nodded.

"Here." He tossed the youkai his sword's sheath, which Ryuu somehow managed to catch without jarring the old miko. He turned and ran for the village, leaving the hanyou and Kagome alone in the meadow.

"I'm gonna move you now, okay Kagome? We're going back to your time." The girl nodded, her face scrunched in pain as he shifted her in his arms and ran for the well. His movements weren't as smooth as Ryuu's, and he felt awful for jarring the poor girl. She tried to hide her pain, but he could still feel her tense up when he jumped.

They landed safely in the well house on the other side of the well. Hurrying, but trying to be careful of her injured arm, the hanyou carried her towards the house, yelling for the occupants.

Mrs. Higurashi met them at the door. Taking one look at her daughter she nodded and directed Inuyasha to the sofa. He set her down as carefully as he could, but his stomach turned as Kagome's face went white with pain. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he whirled, growling.

"What?" he asked gruffly. Kagome's mom simply smiled and handed him a box.

"You'll need to get changed before we can take her to the hospital. Put these on." Inuyasha nodded and with a backward glance at Kagome, bounded up the steps to the bathroom. He returned minutes later to find Mrs. Higurashi helping Kagome to stand. The young girl wavered, but managed to keep her footing. Impatiently the hanyou followed them out the door and then waiting with a tapping foot for Mrs. Higurashi to load Kagome securely into the vehicle.

The drive to the hospital had seemed to take hours. That wasn't half as bad though, as the wait once Kagome was taken back for examination. Growling loudly and heartily Inuyasha was doing his best to wear out a section of floor with his pacing. Kagome's mother ignored him for a magazine, but couldn't stop a smile from gracing her lips at the younger boy's antics.

She remembered being young and in love.

Finally the doctor came out to meet them. Inuyasha spotted the man in the white coat who had walked off with Kagome first, and before Mrs. Higurashi could blink he had the young man shoved up against a wall, claws wrapped dangerously around his throat. Mrs. Higurashi laughed nervously and patted the hanyou's arm.

"Please release him now dear." Inuyasha grumbled, but let the man go. His eyes, flaming gold never left the doctor's face.

"I'm so sorry. This is my nephew from out of town. He's been very concerned about Kagome, and the waiting hasn't helped his nerves." The doctor gulped. "Now, about my daughter?" The doctor finally managed to tear his gaze from the irate hanyou to look at the older woman beside him.

"Er, yes. Your daughter suffered from a fracture in both her ulna and radius." He glanced quickly at Inuyasha, whose growling only increased. "We have secured her arm in a cast, as well as treated her pain. I have a prescription of pain meds for her," he handed a small scrap of paper to Mrs. Higurashi. She listened intently as the doctor continued to explain to her the details of caring for Kagome, noting that Inuyasha seemed to have stopped growling quite a while ago. Finally he finished and Mrs. Higurashi turned back to the hanyou.

"Well Inuyasha? Shall we go see how Kagome is doing?" She might as well have asked the wall. Or the double doors that were still swinging slightly from when he had rushed through them. Smiling to herself she followed, hoping no one would pay too much attention to the strange looking boy who was undoubtedly sniffing his way down the hall to Kagome.

 


	3. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets some friends from the past, in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Inu Universe. Only Ryuu is mine...

_"Forgetting all the hurt inside_   
_You've learned to hide so well_   
_Pretending someone else can come_   
_And save me from myself_   
_I can't be who you are"_

_-Linkin Park, Leave Out all the Rest_

Chapter Three: Warnings

Kagome slowly came too, her eyes blearily trying to focus on the ceiling above her. Her arm ached, hell, her whole body ached, which probably meant it was time for another pain pill.

She rolled to her right and glanced at the clock by her bedside. She hadn't set her alarm the night before, but she had managed to wake up in time to get ready for school. Inuyasha had wanted her to stay home and rest, but he had finally given in when her mother had joined the argument and sided with Kagome.

_It's not like I just broke it anyway. I just can't stand one more day stuck at home in bed. Besides, it's hard enough to get Inuyasha to agree to bring me back here. And I'm almost done. Just 2 more months before I graduate._

She sat up slowly and looked around her room, preparing to meet the gaze of an irritated hanyou. However the room was vacant; Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome shuffled towards her closet and managed to grab her school uniform. Getting dressed wasn't easy. She still wasn't sure how she was going to get her bra hooked with only one arm. She grunted as she tried to push the ends of the strap together, her good arm beginning to tire. At that moment, the window swung open behind her and she froze.

"Oi, Kag—" her face flamed as his sentence trailed off. She knew he was staring at her. The hanyou flinched from his spot on the window sill, waiting for the "sit" that was sure to follow such an intrusion. Instead, she surprised him.

"Inuyasha, I can't get this by myself, can you help me?" Kagome didn't think her face could get any redder, but she felt her neck heat up as Inuyasha approached her, muttering a soft "Keh!" at her request.

"Thank you."

The hanyou could feel the heat radiating from her body as he gently took the bra strap in his claws and snapped the ends together. His face was surely very red, and he turned away as soon as he was done. He tried desperately to think of anything other than the almost naked girl behind him, willing the blood in his body to stop its downward rush. His hakama were loose fitting, but if he wasn't careful certain problems would become very obvious

Amazingly Kagome did not "sit" him, though she was practically screaming inside with embarrassment at the entire situation. Sighing she shrugged into her shirt and turned to face the hanyou again. He wouldn't meet her eyes and his cheeks were dusted with red. She smiled slightly, knowing he had been just as embarrassed as her, but grateful that he hadn't caused a scene and made it worse than it was.

"Right." She nodded to herself and grabbed her bag with her good arm. She was just about to struggle with the door when Inuyasha maneuvered in front of her, opening it for her. He still wouldn't meet her eyes, apparently finding the carpet very interesting. She smiled at him all the same and brushed past him on the way out the door. She couldn't be sure, but it sounded as if the hanyou had groaned. She turned back, puzzled, wondering if he was sick. Golden eyes were hidden beneath his bangs, and she realized he probably still felt uncomfortable over the whole thing.

"I can't stop you, can I?" his voice was rough but soft, and it shocked her. She had been expecting him to yell, or to just leave her and spend the day in the Goshinboku.

She smiled softly as she shook her head at the hanyou.

"This is really important to me Inuyasha. I don't have much time left, but theses last couple of months will be vital to my ability to graduate." He sighed, his frame seeming to deflate against the door.

"Your mom said she'd take you this morning and bring you home. Didn't want you wandering around injured. Especially since you have a talent for finding trouble."

"I'll be fine Inuyasha, no need to worry about me."

"Keh! Who says I was worried, huh?" she watched as he turned away and leapt out the window, still never meeting her eyes. She sighed at his behavior. At least that statement was closer to the Inuyasha she was used to. What was up with him this morning anyway?

Kagome tackled the stairs with an iron will, though her head was still slightly dizzy from her aching arm. She managed to give her mother a grim smile as she sat down for breakfast at the table. Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly and handed her daughter a small white pill with a glass of water. Kagome downed the pain pill in between gulps of steamed rice and miso soup. It had taken her longer to get dressed than she had thought and she was running behind.

Inuyasha didn't make an appearance, though it seemed Mrs. Higurashi had made enough food for him as well. Souta had the day off due to a teacher work day and had spent the night at a friend's house. Kagome's grandfather tended to rise earlier than the rest of the family and was probably still cleaning out the shed. He would return to the house for breakfast whenever he felt the desire to do so. Kagome could only hope Inuyasha would join him so the extra food did not go to waste.

Finally she was ready, thought for reasons she could not explain, Kagome felt incredibly nervous. She shrugged it off though and piled into the car with her bag. Her mother happily chatted the entire drive, and soon Kagome found herself forgetting that she had even been nervous in the first place.

* * *

 

Kagome heaved a sigh as she watched the clock on the wall. Classes had become so dull compared to her life on the other side of the well. Even her history class, one she normally loved, was beginning to drag.

Finally the bell was ringing and Kagome waited until the others were gone before struggling to gather her things.

"Kagome?" she looked up, meeting a sharp green-eyed gaze.

"Yes Mr. Kyuubi?" He cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably in front of her.

"Ka…Kagome?" It was then that she felt a familiar youkai scrape against her senses. She met his eyes, startled, and felt her breathing stop.

"Sh—Shippou?" She stuttered as he broke into a giant grin. Her knees gave out and she sunk to the tile, staring up in shock at her history teacher.

Of course it was obvious now, but she had never noticed. Had never thought to compare his green eyes and red hair to those of the young kitsune from the feudal era. His gaze turned concerned and he knelt down before her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" she nodded shakily, still in awe of the man standing before her.

"I'm sorry it took so long to talk to you. I wanted to ages before this, but I wasn't allowed."

"H-how is this possible? You look normal?" he nodded quickly at her question and showed her a leather bracelet around his wrist.

"This conceals both my youkai and anything non-human about my appearance." He glanced around the empty room before popping a clasp on the bracelet and sliding it off.

Kagome suppressed a gasp as Shippou pulsed twice before his demon characteristics returned. Quietly she observed his prominent fangs, the pointed ears, and not one but five tails spread about behind him. He grinned, noticing her glance.

"In another 50 years I should get my sixth tail. I may have looked no older than five or seven when we met in human years, but I had already been around for 50 years. I couldn't have transformed into you or Sango if I hadn't." Kagome reached out, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Oh Shippou, you've changed so much." His gaze darkened for a moment, before he tugged her forward and into his arms.

"I missed you Okaa-san." Kagome hugged him back, wondering what the young kitsune had endured.

"Did I…did I come back here?" she asked, wondering if she had to worry about an older version of herself wandering around. Shippou nodded.

"I am not sure how much I can tell you, but yes, you returned to your time." Kagome didn't miss the worried look in his eyes.

"What about Inuyasha? Did he…?" Shippou looked away, not meeting her eyes.

"I—I'm not sure if I can tell you that. He…" the kitsune sighed, wondering how much trouble he would be in. Still, the look on the girl's face was imploring him to give some sort of an answer.

"He went through the well after you Kagome. I'm not sure what happened after." Kagome sighed with relief, glad to know that her hanyou was alive, or would be alive in the future. She missed the look in Shippou's eyes, the emotion that darkened his gaze and kept the smile from his face. Had she seen it, she would have realized the kitsune was not just afraid, he was terrified.

"C'mon Kagome." He muttered, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up. He popped his bracelet back on as she gathered her things.

"The reason I spoke to you today is because I'm supposed to take you to him. He has a message for you and Inuyasha." Kagome shouldered her bag, and looked up, confused.

"Him? Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

 

Kagome paused as Shippou turned and headed off for the teacher's parking long, beckoning her to follow.

"But my mom was—" he waved off her statement, taking her good elbow to lead her onward.

"I called her this morning to let her know I would be dropping you off sometime after school. Inuyasha should be here as well…" he trailed off as he scanned the area. Their attention was caught however, when a rough voice called out above the crowd.

"Oi, Kagome!" Shippou realized as the hanyou approached that he would have had a hard time spotting him amongst the students. Instead of wearing his tradition fire rat clothing he was dressed neatly in jeans and a t-shirt. Of course he was barefoot, but his ears were hidden neatly beneath a red and black baseball cap.

The hanyou glowered at him as he approached.

"Who the hell are you? Kagome this isn't another one of those Hobo things is it?" Kagome for her part flushed and smothered a chuckled before answer.

"No Inuyasha. You don't recognize him?" Inuyasha stared Shippou down for a minute, a frown on his face, before the wind shifted and he caught his scent.

"What the hell runt, is that really you?" Shippou grinned and nodded.

"Yup, it's me alright."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, confusion clouding his gaze.

"Well, for starters, I work here. But right now there is someone who wants to talk to you two. So climb in." he waved in the direction of a black SUV as he punched the unlock button on his key fob.

Inuyasha grumbled, but helped Kagome into the front seat before climbing into the back. "Who is it you're taking us to see?" He watched as Shippou traded a nervous look with Kagome before him a half-hearted smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see when we get there." Inuyasha growled, low and deadly, but Shippou ignored him as he backed out of the space and drove off.

"So runt, you got any kids?" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, surprised at his tone, but he was doggedly staring out the window, and wouldn't meet her eyes. She sighed and looked out her own respective window as Shippou spoke.

"Yeah actually. I met another kitsune about 200 years ago." He laughed, eyes sparkling with the memory. "I just couldn't get rid of her no matter what I tried, so I finally took her as my mate. We have two kids, girls. One is about the same age as I was when we first met, and the other looks to be about 15 in human years." His green-eyes gaze slipped sideways at Kagome's chuckle.

"I bet they're a handful." Shippou nodded.

"Oh yes. Even more so than my mate. Though I don't suppose it will be long before you find out. My older daughter, Aimi, has her eye on your brother Souta." Kagome gasped at that, and then broke into an easy laugh. Even Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk from the backseat.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's already got him wrapped around her little finger." He said, though his soft chuckle died away as he began pulling into a long driveway. They passed through an open gate, and into a magnificent western-style courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle of the drive, and the house before them was both magnificent and oppressive. Kagome felt herself shiver as she realized how much the house resembled its occupant. She spared a look in Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou was growling, though she was sure he had not figured out where they were yet. Surely if he had, he would be threatening Shippou, or grabbing her and running off.

She tried to ignore the nervous fluttering in her stomach as Shippou helped her out of the car, and the three of them approached the large black doors.

Shippou reached up and grasping a heavy door knocker, wrapped on the door three times before dropping his hand back to his side. He looked as nervous as Kagome felt, but he still managed to shoot a thin smile her way. Inuyasha stood at Kagome's side, growling deeply. Kagome wondered if he was just reading their tension, or if he had figured out who the occupant was.

Kagome glanced at Shippou again to see if he would knock again, but he simply remained standing where he was.

Suddenly the door opened, and there, in his full yokai glory, stood Sesshomaru. He was dressed in an Armani instead of his standard Sengoku Jidai uniform, but there was no denying the dog demon that stood before them.

"You fucking bastard!" Kagome felt Inuyasha tense briefly before he moved, but she was too slow to stop him. Sesshomaru was not however; as he easily dodged the right hook his brother had aimed at his face. Kagome watched horrified as he dodged another punch, backing slowly into his house before the irate hanyou.

"Inuyasha. I suggest you stop this nonsense before innocent parties are hurt." The yokai aimed a pointed look at Kagome as he said this.

"Like you have a right to talk bastard. It's your fault she was hurt in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled again as he swung at his brother again. Kagome noticed the lack of his sword and felt a brief relief. If he had brought that the house would probably be in shambles already.

Shippou caught Kagome's eye and motioned desperately to her. She sighed.

"Inuyasha…" she warned. The hanyou's ears twitched.

"Don't you dare Kagome!" he yelled as he struck again.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha went down, landing hard on the pristine wooden floors. Sessshomaru, for his part, looked relatively unfazed.

"Thank you Kagome. Now, Inuyasha, since your woman has subdued you, perhaps we can talk?" Kagome was too stunned at the idea of Sesshomaru thanking her to make out what exactly it was that Inuyasha mumbled into the floor. She probably didn't want to know anyway.

Sesshomaru led them into a large parlor room, where tea was already set out for the four of them. Kagome took a seat opposite Sesshomaru while Shippou remained sitting somewhat apart from the group. They didn't have to wait long before Inuyasha joined them. He sat next to Kagome, but didn't spare her a look. She knew he was probably pissed about the slight to his ego in front of his brother, but maybe he would forget before long.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started, giving the hanyou a very serious look. "I have asked that you both be brought here for a very important reason." Sesshomaru paused, but Inuyasha only offered a soft 'Keh' and continued staring at the floor.

"That inu yokai that is traveling with you in the past? Get rid of him."

"What?" Kagome flinched as Inuyasha met his brother's gaze. His golden eyes were rimmed with red. Surely Sesshomaru noticed this as well. She reached her hand out towards the hanyou but he shrugged away with a growl.

"He is not good for your group Inuyasha. It would be best if you drove him off."

"Just what the fuck is this about?" Inuyasha's voice was deadly quiet, and Kagome felt fear trickle through her for the first time. "He is my uncle. He's been more of a family to me than any of your bastards. He's told me more of my father than you _ever_ did, and he accepts me as I am. As a hanyou."

The looked that passed across Sesshomaru's face was inscrutable to Kagome, but it almost looked like…confusion? Regret?

"Inuyasha. By bringing you here and issuing this warning I am already altering the past, a habit I do not condone. I cannot give you more information than I am already, I can only stress that Ryuunosuken is very bad for you and Kagome, and you would be wise to drive him off." Kagome felt a chill at the serious look on both Sesshomaru's and Shippou's faces.

"Inuya—" she started, but was cut off by Inuyasha standing quickly beside her.

"C'mon wench. I'm not going to stand here and listen to this." He gave Sesshomaru a dark look. "Don't you think you can try to be my brother now and I'll forgive you. You were never my brother. You don't get a second chance." He whirled, and Kagome watched him start slightly when he caught sight of Shippou. The young fox looked broken and afraid. Kagome wondered again at what had happened to him after they left the Feudal Era. "Runt, if you ever want to see Kagome again, I suggest you get far away from this bastard. If I so much as smell him the next time I see you, we're done."

With that, Inuyasha stormed out of the room, dragging Kagome after him by her good arm. She managed to lift a hand to wave to the two yokai, but that was it.

Kagome had expected them to exit the house in the dark, so she was quite surprised to notice that it was still afternoon, the sun giving a warm and happy glow to everything that she did not feel. Inuyasha tugged again, and Kagome allowed herself to be directed toward his back. She held on tight as he took off at a run.

She wanted to say something to the hanyou, but she found herself hesitating, unsure at what to say. What was Sesshomaru playing at? He had attacked them in the field, and he had done so without warning. Now he was warning them against keeping company with Ryuu, and his eyes…they had seemed so full of regret. What could have happened to them all? Did it have to do with Ryuu?

The sun set slowly as Inuyasha ran. Kagome continued to cling to the hanyou, keeping her thoughts to herself. It wasn't until well after the sun set and Kagome was shivering that they stopped.

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha placed her on the ground, and found that her gaze was filled with the massive trunk of the Goshinboku tree. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, but all she got for her question was a growl. Slowly, carefully, Kagome stood and turned back towards the hanyou. He was staring hard at the ground, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again, but there was no response. She felt the anger rise in her sharper than she expected.

"Hey!" she yelled, and grabbed at his forelocks. She had expected him to look away, or stay quiet as he usually did. She did not expect him to explode into action.

She caught a flash of brilliant red eyes before being shoved backwards. Her breath huffed out of her chest as she was shoved back against the tree, a solid body pressing hard against her. She struggled against the hanyou, but a growl erupted from him and she felt the press of fangs against her throat. She froze. Inuyasha had never, ever hurt her. At least not physically, and certainly never on purpose. Surely that wouldn't change now…would it?

Kagome found herself, for the first time, afraid of Inuyasha. He was so volatile, so unpredictable when his demon blood was in control. She remembered at how tormented he had been at the sight of the destruction he had caused, how he had seemed worried of hurting his friends as well, of hurting Kagome. Even he had been worried of what he would do while out of control. Maybe, maybe she should be too.

The growling had softened while she had been thinking. Cautiously, Kagome struggled beneath the hanyou again. The growling increased again, fangs sharp and painful on her neck. She flinched and the hanyou bit down harder.

Taking deep breaths Kagome tried hard to control herself and relax. She couldn't forget how dog like the hanyou was, surely he would relent if she submitted. The idea made her feel strangely unnerved, but she was helpless against his hanyou strength. This was all that she could do.

So she relaxed, slowly moving her head away from the hanyou's to expose her neck more. The growling stopped completely, and after a few more minutes she felt Inuyasha shudder and relax. He broke away, turning his back to her. She caught a flash of gold just before he turned, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, her voice sounding as if she had been crying for hours, though she knew her cheeks were dry.

"Don't ever sit me in front of that bastard again Kagome." And then he was gone.

Kagome wanted to collapse on the ground right there and cry, but she managed to make it to the shower first.

 


End file.
